


Fathers

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prince Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince of Artorias thinks about the former King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers

Poe found Finn standing under the painted portrait of his father after several servants came forward and timidly asked for his help in locating the prince. He had smiled and nodded, promising to help in their search as best as he could. His own search had taken little to no time at all but then again, he had known Finn longer than the people of Artorias and wasn't that a little sad on its own when you thought about it a little longer?

He approached Finn from the side, hands in his pockets as he smiled a little. He stood beside him, following his gaze up at the portrait. "Your father."

"They say he was a pilot. He flew missions to help the Resistance against the Empire."

"I remember the General telling me about him," Poe said with a nod.

Finn nodded. "All I have are stories," he said.

"I'm sure he's proud of you," Poe said.

"You think so?"

"Parents are always proud of their kids," he said with a nod. He watched the way Finn's body relaxed at these words and he smiled to himself. So that was what had been worrying him today...

Finn turned to Poe then, taking his hands into his own. "They sent you after me?" he asked.

"Your people get worried when you're gone for more than an hour. I can't say I blame them."

He laughed, nodding his head at that. He stepped closer, hugging Poe tight. "I love you, Poe."

Poe smiled, rubbing Finn's back in small circles. "You ready to show them you're still here?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."


End file.
